Dearly Beloved
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: [PostSeason Finale, AU sort of] Sylar returns home after the bombing to find someone from his past that may be part of his future. [SylarGabriel G.OC] Rated M for violence and sexual content in the future. This is my first Heroes Fanfic! CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Returning Home

Author's Note: I don't own Heroes! I only own OCs.

**Dearly Beloved**

A tall dark man stumbled out of a New York sewage pothole, covered in blood. He didn't care about the reactions from the entire passerby's around him because he just didn't. It wasn't on his mind at the moment.

He lost.

He wasn't the one that was supposed to blow up New York; it was that pretty boy Petrelli. They were both gone now, and Sylar thought that may be a good thing. Now he wouldn't have Peter chasing after him to try and kill him. And with that he thought of the stupid little Japanese man who tried to kill him by stabbing him in the chest with a sword. Well of course it didn't work because Sylar was alive and kicking.

He wanted revenge.

He wanted to damn all those people to hell and take their powers. Sylar smirked to himself, oh the possibilities of he was able to take all of those powers and use it for his personal gain. He continued walking until he saw a familiar sight; it was his clock shop…and it was still running. Confused he began walking closer to it and saw that there was a man there, and he had remembered that he shared the repair shop with a good friend.

A friend that he had not seen ever since he turned into the animal called Sylar. Maybe it was time to lay low and not attack the other 'heroes' until it was the right time. He had to strategize and be able to taken them all down in a heartbeat.

Sylar looked at himself in the store window and saw that he was covered in blood; not a good way to look when you were going to see a lifelong friend after a long time of not seeing each other. So he decided to walk back to his apartment and freshen up before stepping into the store.

He was shaven and clean dressed like he used to be about half a year ago, my how that time flew by. Just as he stepped out of the apartment complex he bumped into someone, a woman in a hurry and they both fell to the ground.

_God, can these people watch where they're going? _Sylar thought to himself.

When he got up he silently helped the woman up, "I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me," she said

Sylar looked at the woman and noticed that he had seen her before, but it was hard for him to remember past events before he became Sylar. The woman took a look at Sylar and smiled,

"Gabriel?" she said happily, "Is it really you?"

He thought for a moment and then remembered her; her light tanned skin and her bright blue eyes, and her chestnut hair. Gabriel had known her for a very long time, since they were in high school together.

"Ophelia," said Sylar, smiling, "I haven't seen you for a while,"


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2

_[Flashback_

_It was September, the beginning of their senior year. It was a time for them to think to the future, and what they wanted to do with their life. For Gabriel Grey, his future was placed before him and that was to run his father's clock repair shop with him and his partner. Gabriel didn't want to do it, but he had to. It was his duty. _

_He looked like your normal average geek with the neat hair and the glasses; he was the very definition of a nerd. Apart from that, he had a very deep crush; on the popular girl. _

_Ophelia Wickham was the student body president and the most popular girl in school; as well as the smartest. She didn't think that popularity was fully based on beauty; she thought of it more as being smart __and__ beautiful. _

_Maybe that was why Gabriel liked her so much, because she wasn't like all the other girls. _

_They were like best buddies Ophelia and she, and she would go over to his house every now and then to study together and chat with his mother. He was glad every time she would come over; it meant a lot to him. _

_The jocks were messing with Gabriel again, throwing his books go the ground and laughing at him. One even took his glasses,_

"_Come and get it geek!" he said, laughing._

"_Come on, please give it to me?" said Gabriel, trying to pry it from the jock's hand._

_The jock threw it to the floor and walked away, "Try to find them now nerd!" he shouted, leaving with his friends laughing hysterically._

_Gabriel searched all around him for his glasses, but they were kicked to the side by the other jocks as they were walking away. He started to get anxious, he was wondering if they had broken them._

_Then suddenly the glasses were in front of him, being handed over by an angel._

"_I'm so sorry that that happened to you," said the voice, preferably female. _

_Gabriel took the glasses from her gratefully and stood up, fixing them on the bridge of his nose. It was Ophelia._

"_Hey Ophelia," said Gabriel, beginning to pick up his books._

_Ophelia knelt down and helped him, "I can't believe they'd do something like this," she said, picking one book after the other._

"_It's okay, I'm getting used to it," he said, shrugging his shoulders_

"_But you should put a stop to it; fight back!" said Ophelia, handing him her share of the books that fell._

"_No, I don't partake into violence," said Gabriel taking her books and standing up._

_Ophelia shook her head, "No Gabriel, this bullying has to stop. You should find a way for them to stop bullying you," _

"_It's not that easy. And anyway, you could help me you know," said Gabriel, "One of them __**is**__ your boyfriend,"_

_Ophelia sighed, she had remembered. Her boyfriend was one of the jocks that had beaten up Gabriel…as a matter of fact he was the leader and the one who was always picking on him._

"_I'll talk with him, I'm sure he'll be reasonable," said Ophelia, her eyes sincere._

_Gabriel nodded, "I sure hope so," _

_Ophelia gave a smile, "So, you want to do something after school today?" she asked_

"_Um sure, what do you want to do?" he asked_

"_Let's go to the movies. I hear there's an awesome horror movie that's just released today," she said, smiling_

_Gabriel was a little take aback, he didn't think that she would be into movies like that, "Okay," he said, smiling._

"_Great," she said, smiling back, "Oh well, got to get to class…I'll see you later Gabriel!"_

_Ophelia turned around and began walking the opposite way, her plaid pleated skirt swaying with every step. Gabriel gave a smile and then went the opposite way she went to his next class._

_[End of Flaskback_


	3. Old Friends, and Enemies

Chapter 3

Ophelia gave a smile and hugged her friend, "My god I haven't seen you in such a long time," she said happily, "I've missed you,"

Sylar smiled; at least he had someone who missed him at all. He smelled the scent of Jasmine in her hair; it smelled very nice. He wanted to hold her forever at that moment, but she pulled away.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Ophelia, "I tried calling your mother but she hasn't been home for a really long time,"

Sylar had a bad feeling in his gut, how was he going to tell her that _he_ was the one that killed his mother?

"Well mother's…mother I guess," He said, "She never really liked picking up the telephone to talk with people, she rather liked it if a person was right in front of her instead on the phone,"

"Yeah I suppose you're right," said Ophelia, "But anyway, I'm so glad I got to meet you. I want to tell you the big news,"

"What big news?" asked Sylar questionably

"I'm getting married!" Ophelia said, smiling, "To James Gisbourne,"

Sylar's heart sank, she was engaged…to _him_…the jock that had bullied him throughout high school. He hated that man with a passion, and he knew that guy's persona better than anyone.

James Gisbourne was a womanizer, a two-timer, a _rapist_. All those years Ophelia dated that wretched man; oblivious that he was doing nasty things behind her back.

Sylar took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened them to give a smile, "That's great news. What's the date?"

"In two weeks. He's so ready to get married and I am too," said Ophelia, smiling

As the two continued their conversation, a black Escalade parked by the curb and a man stepped out. He was tall, a bit taller than Sylar with spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a black casual suit with black suede shoes. He walked up behind Ophelia and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I knew I would find you my love," said the man, smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey James, look who I just bumped into! Gabriel Gray from high school!" said Ophelia, smiling

"Gabriel Gray huh? You haven't changed one bit…still geeky as always," said James, smirking

Sylar held his ground, he felt like he wanted to slice the top of the man's head off; not because he had a special power, but because he wanted to. Sylar wanted James to suffer for his treacherous crimes even though he himself has done his fair share of it.

"James…still bullying as always," said Sylar, no expression on his face

James scoffed, "Aww come on now Gabe! It was just high school! We were just playin' with you. You know it was all fun and games back then," he said, "Now it's different. I just inherited my father's multi-million dollar company and I'm gonna marry the one I love," James leant in and kissed Ophelia right in front of Sylar.

Sylar really felt like punching him in the face right now; If James was trying to make him jealous he was doing it really well. When they broke the kiss James licked his lips; it was sickening.

"Well babe, we gotta go and pick out the wedding bands at Tiffany's. We'll catch ya later geek!" said James jokingly; Sylar didn't take it jokingly at all.

"I'll call you later Gabriel, and maybe I can come to your house," said Ophelia, smiling. James brought his arm around Ophelia's waist and helped her into the Escalade. The window rolled down and Ophelia waved goodbye to Sylar, and he waved back.

Sylar's stomach lurched even more as they were farther and farther away from his view; he didn't even feel like visiting the clock shop anymore. He turned around and went into his apartment again and lay on the bed, thinking about Ophelia and the horrible man that she was going to say 'I do' to.


	4. Nightmares and Confessions

Chapter 4

Things seemed different to Sylar now that he was back at home, doing nothing. He didn't feel like fixing clocks or even going within a twenty-foot radius of the complex, all he was thinking about was Ophelia.

_Ophelia…_

Her name dwelled in his head so many times that it invaded everything, all of his memories. Anger stirred within him; how he _so_ wanted to kill that James Gisbourne…that freakin' jerk. As he thought of them his eyelids began to droop and sleep took him.

_Sylar was dreaming...but it didn't seem like it because it felt very real. It was the wedding day, the day that his Ophelia was to wed the sleezeball James Gisbourne. He was in a tuxedo, all suave and debonair…something he hasn't been for a very long time._

_He was standing near the back of the church, facing the pews when he heard footsteps. Sylar turned around and he saw Ophelia, in a beautiful wedding dress that had been torn to pieces leaving her almost completely naked, running up to him. Not that far behind her was James, his tuxedo untouched and with a knife in his hand, _

"_Come out, come out wherever you are…" said James, smirking. _

_Sylar took her into his arms and comforted her, she was in tears. He caressed her hair,_

"_Do not worry my love, I'll protect you," he whispered. _

_But before he could begin to make a move James was there and he threw Sylar against the wall, leaving him unable to move. For some reason Sylar couldn't control his powers, as if it had never existed. He closed his ears and eyes in fright as he saw James begin to brutally rape Ophelia. He didn't want to be there anymore…something had to be done_

Sylar woke up screaming, shaking frantically.

_What a dream…_

His lazy eyes looked over at his bedside clock and he noticed that he had been out for a mere twenty-four hours. He didn't even realize he was out for that long.

Sylar got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower; he closed his eyes as the water fell over his body. He was finally relaxed. Then he remembered that he had a plan, a plan to destroy those 'heroes' forever. He knew that he had to get there powers, but there was something more terrifying going on that he had to fix right now…and that was Ophelia and James. Mostly Ophelia…inside he wanted to save her…and another side he was lusting for her.

He had never had those feelings before, not for any other woman. But Ophelia was like an angel sent from above to promise him redemption from his crimes. She cared about him more than anyone in school and she was willing to do anything to spend some time with him. And he was sort of glad that she didn't have a special ability, because he would probably want to take it for his own as well.

When he got out of the shower he changed into some black jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair all scruffy as it as always been since Sylar was created. He was just about to walk out of the door when there was a knock; it sort of sent him jumping a little. He reached for the doorknob and she was there; his little angel.

"Oh, hey 'Phelia," said Sylar, smiling

Ophelia gave a big heart-warming smile, "'Phelia…I haven't heard that in such a long time. I miss it,"

"Well you don't have to miss it any longer," he said

"I was in the neighborhood and I was wondering if you wanted to do something today," she said, smiling happily

"Sure, anything you want," said Sylar, grinning

"Let's go and get some coffee, and we can catch up on everything,"

"Sounds great,"

"Cool," said Ophelia, smiling big

Sylar liked that about her, her charm could bring him to her knees. He stepped out and locked the door, they both walked out of the complex smiling at one another.

It wasn't long until they reached the nearest café, so they both took a seat and the waitress took their orders.

"So, how's life with you?" asked Ophelia, leaning on her elbows

Sylar shrugged, "Oh it's so-so. Been traveling a lot, got to see so pretty neat stuff,"

"Oh really? And you didn't get me anything?" she said with puppy-dog eyes

"I didn't know that you wanted anything," he said, chuckling

"Oh well, it's my loss I guess. You get to see anything interesting?" asked Ophelia

"Oh yeah, lots of things," said Sylar, grinning, "People with strange abilities,"

Sylar didn't know what was coming out of his mouth, it sounded like he was going to tell Ophelia about his secret.

"Strange abilities…like what? Flying?" asked Ophelia

Sylar nodded, "And many more, more extraordinary than just flying," he said

"Wow, and do you have any…you know…" Ophelia looked down at her hands, "…strange abilities?"

He knew she was going to ask this question at some point, he brought his hand on hers and sighed.

"Yes,"

Ophelia looked down, "And all this time…you never told me?" she said, her eyebrows furrowing

Sylar sighed, "No, it happened a little more than six months ago. I was away from you then so I couldn't tell you,"

Ophelia only nodded, she didn't feel like saying anything right now. Neither did Sylar for if he blurted out anything about Ophelia's relationship with the two-timer James then he would make it worse.

It was a long and awkward silence, even after the waitress gave them their coffees. Sylar drank his slowly and quietly; Ophelia barely touched hers. But then moments later she finally spoke,

"What _is_ your power?"

"I have…several," said Sylar, sighing

"How did you get them?" she asked, curious

Sylar closed his eyes, he didn't really want to tell her for it may destroy their friendship…and any hope of having a relationship farther than 'just friends'.

"I…cut open their head and eat their brains," said Sylar in a low voice

Ophelia sat there open-mouthed; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she _didn't_ want to believe it. She looked away from him and stared at the street, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Sylar saw her crying and tried to reach for her to dry them off, but she slapped his hand away. He was shocked, she never hit him like that before; maybe when they're playing, but not when it was serious.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Sylar, whole-heartedly

Ophelia remained silent; Sylar couldn't stand the silence so he just stood up,

"I am sorry you know. If I wasn't special then I wouldn't have done that to those people," he said

It was amazing, a serial killer confessing to a simpleton of his crimes…if anyone had heard their conversation Sylar would have been thrown into jail then and there. Sylar was about to turn away when a hand snagged his jacket; he turned and saw that Ophelia had grabbed it.

"You are special…to me," she said, her eyes sincere

Sylar took her hands in his, "You really think so?"

Ophelia nodded, "Yes,"

"But what about James?" he asked, remembering that it was his fiancée that he was holding in his hands.

"James, he…" she started, looking down

"What? What is it?" asked Sylar, concerned

"We're not together anymore; I broke up the engagement,"


	5. A Chance at Love

**WARNING: Sexual content within**

Chapter 5

"Wha—you?" stammered Sylar

"Yes, James and I are not together anymore," said Ophelia, nodding

"But, you seemed so content with James,"

"I thought I was too…until last night," said Ophelia

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Sylar asked, concerned

"No, he didn't hurt me. I just stumbled in on him…having sex with my best friend, Jenny Stanfield," she said, looking down

Sylar wanted to comfort her, but seeing as they were in a coffee shop he wanted to take her someplace better. He wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Let's go back to my place, and we can talk about it there," he said

Ophelia nodded and then Sylar carefully guided her back to his apartment; he sat her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"It will be all right my love, it will be all right," purred Sylar, petting her chestnut hair; he didn't know what he was doing half of the time.

Ophelia closed her eyes and fell into his embrace crying, "How could he do that to me? Have an affair a week before our wedding!" she said

"Maybe because it wasn't meant to be, that you were destined for someone else…someone better," said Sylar, his voice all of a sudden changing

His voice began to go down an octave, giving a voice of a very hungry tiger. Ophelia looked up at him when his voice changed,

"Are you all right?"

"Never better," said Sylar

His hands began to move from her shoulders to her waist, he began to bring his fingers under her shirt to feel the warmth of her skin. Ophelia's eyes widened as he did this; he never acted like that around her. She turned to face him when he suddenly kissed her fiercely on the lips; she couldn't help it, she was lost to it. She shifted her body so that she was facing him; Sylar picked her up like she was nothing and gently placed her on the bed. He never broke the kiss as they transitioned to another position on the bed, Sylar on top of her. Ophelia broke the kiss and looked up at his face,

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked, panting a little

"I'm really sure. There was never a time when I _didn't_ want to do this with you," said Sylar; the dark, low voice still there

Sylar could hear her heartbeat race; he knew that _she_ wanted it too.

He looked up and down the body the he had under him…so succulent, so his. He looked up into her beautiful cornflower blue eyes,

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, curious. He wanted to know what his lover was like…from the inside.

Ophelia, intrigued by his presence, nodded, "Yes, I was just waiting for the right moment,"

"Well, I guess I came just in time," said Sylar, smirking as he felt her warm skin.

Her brought her hands above her head and began to kiss her again; he used his telekinesis to unbutton her shirt and throw it to the side. Ophelia's eyes widened as she felt the material rip from her body. He then used telekinesis again to unclasp her bra and throw it by her shirt, exposing her breasts. The nipples were erect and ready to be harvested, so Sylar took it in and placed his mouth around it, sucking softly. Ophelia felt the wave of pleasure crash on her as he sucked on her breast; she arched her back so he could get more out of it. Sylar wrapped his arms around her frame when he moved to the other breast that was in dire need to be sucked on, and finally he was able to hear a pleasurable moan escape from her lips; he was pleased. Ophelia then stopped him from sucking breast so she could unbutton his shirt; apparently he was wearing a snap-on shirt so she ripped it open and threw it next to her shirt and bra.

Sylar began to get the idea when his hands traced down her torso and to her jean skirt. Slowly he undid it with his hands and he took it off, revealing only her black lace lingerie.

"Mmm, were you waiting for me to take these off?" asked Sylar questionably

"I don't know, I didn't know that my first would be with my best friend and now my fiancée," said Ophelia, smirking

It had been the first time he had seen a smirk be placed upon that angelic face, he thought that Ophelia was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld.

"Then I guess I'm lucky then, to have a person so understanding as you as a friend and lover," said Sylar, his fingers slowly pulling on the panties exposing her most sensitive spot

Once the panties were off of her body he threw it over to the rest of their clothing, he spread out her legs and placed his head in between them, feeling the wetness between her legs. Ophelia gave a moan as she felt Sylar's tongue lick her; he gave a moan as he tasted her lovely juices. Her whole upper body began to rise, feeling the undeniable pleasure that was being given to her. His lips smacked after a few minutes of licking her insides, then he went back to kissing Ophelia full on the mouth; she could taste her own juices in his mouth but she didn't care. Sylar then broke away and began undoing his pants, his manhood hard and erect from the love making that he had done to her a while ago. Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood, for she had never seen a man's body before. He looked at her and her vagina,

"This may hurt a little," said Sylar

He was so much bigger than Ophelia; he didn't want to cause her so much pain like he did with his victims. He knew that when he was inside her that she would be in some sort of pain, and he learned that from Sex Ed. Sylar took it slow and steady as his manhood entered her; she held onto Sylar's body, gasping as if she was losing oxygen. He felt her chest collide with his and he felt glad, she was finally his. After all those years of watching her and having her come over to his house, they were all worth it for this one night.

_Damn she's so tight…_

Sylar pulled it out and he heard another gasp escape from her mouth from the release, "This is going to hurt even more," he said, warning her

Ophelia nodded, "Okay, do it,"

He smirked and then entered her again, thrusting into her faster and harder. Ophelia was about to let out a cry but Sylar placed his lips on her and kissed her; she dug her nails into his back from the pain. His lips moved from her mouth down to her cheekbone as he continued to kiss her, thrusting even harder in and out of her in a faster motion. She moaned in a steady rhythm with his thrusts, taking in all the kisses given to her. Ophelia wasn't really the type of girl to take charge in this kind of situation, and Sylar liked it; it wanted to prove to her how much he loved her. They were at the height of their climax, and Ophelia couldn't take it anymore. Sylar was stronger than her physically so she began to grow weak, very weak. Sylar noticed that she was growing weaker with every thrust, so he began to slow down till he eventually stopped.

He panted and then rolled to the side, lying next to her. Ophelia took deep breaths and looked to the ceiling, tired and weak. Sylar turned to her and cradled her in his arms,

"I love you,"

"I love you too," whispered Ophelia, slowly going to sleep.

Sylar drew the bedcovers over them using telekinesis and he kissed her one last time before they both went to sleep. It was one of the best days of his life.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6

It was the next day, Sylar stretched a bit and looked next to him; Ophelia was lying on her stomach sleeping soundly. For once in his life he was happy; finally with the woman that he loved. James didn't deserve her, that two-timing bastard. He slowly began to get out of bed, trying not to disturb her in her peaceful sleep. He walked over to the bathroom and changed into some clothes and when he walked back into the bedroom Ophelia was awake, her elbows behind her and smiling at him,

"Morning beautiful," he said

"Mornin'"

Ophelia stretched a bit and lay in bed again, "Mmm…last night," she said, grinning

Sylar went to her side of the bed and placed both hands on each side of her body, looking down at her, "It was wonderful," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Then all of a sudden a knock came at the door, "It's probably someone who got the wrong apartment number," said Sylar, walking towards the door. When he opened it he was shocked; it was James.

"Is 'Phelia there?" he asked

"Yes, why?" asked Sylar, a little annoyed of him coming to his apartment

"I want to talk with her," said James, then walking into the apartment without Sylar's consent.

Ophelia walked out of the bathroom wearing her lingerie and the shirt that Sylar wore the day they made love; she stopped in her tracks.

"James," she whispered

"Ophelia, I'm so sorry," said James, coming towards her with open arms

"No, I'm sorry…to ever have dated a player like _you!_" said Ophelia, backing away

"Oh, now I'm the player? Look at you! You're wearing _his _clothes! Why would you choose a geek like him over me? I mean you're not meant for this guy," said James, pointing at Sylar.

Sylar was beginning to get angry; how dare he insult him right in front of his face. He wanted to kill James so bad.

"No, you're wrong," said Sylar, walking up to him

"Whatever dork," said James, taking hold of Ophelia's arm causing her to whimper in pain

"Let her go James," said Sylar, walking closer to him, "You don't deserve her,"

James took Ophelia in his arms and smelled her hair, "Ugh, she even _smells_ like you. That's nothing a simple few hours of hot sex won't cure," he said, smirking

Sylar was enraged; no way was he going to let James walk out of the apartment alive with Ophelia. Using speed Sylar was on the other side of James and elbowed him in the face making James let go of Ophelia,

"Hide somewhere Ophelia!" shouted Sylar, beginning to fight James.

Things clattered on the floor as Ophelia went to hide; she watched as the two men fought for her. James began throwing punches at Sylar, but he kept on dodging them. He didn't feel like using his powers until he felt like it was necessary, and at this point it really wasn't. James started to get angry so he went and grabbed anything that was close to him, and this time it was a crowbar. He threw it over at Sylar and he dodged it again,

"Are you even going to fight back nerd!" said James, shouting a little

Sylar walked up to James; this time he was going to use his powers,

"I will fight back now, but you won't be able to see Ophelia or any other person ever again," he said, angered

Without touching James he used telekinesis to lift him up to the air and hit him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled James

"You're broken, but I don't think I'll fix you," said Sylar, smirking, "Goodbye James,"

Not even touching James, a whir like a saw cut through the top of James' head. James screamed, and Ophelia watched in horror as she saw what Sylar was; a murderer.

It wasn't long before the top of James' head was cut clean off; Sylar's telekinetic hold on James was lifted and James' dead body lay on the floor, blood slowly spilling out. Sylar looked around for Ophelia and he found her hiding behind the kitchen counter, he held out his hand to her,

"It is okay 'Phelia, you're safe now. James won't hurt us again," he said in a comforting voice.

Ophelia didn't move from her spot, "It's not that that I'm afraid of…it's you,"

Sylar stepped back a little, a little shocked at her statement, "What do you mean?"

"You were the one killing all those people, taking their brains for your own sick gain. Am I one of them too? Will I end up with the top of my head cut off?" said Ophelia

Sylar got on his knees and went out to reach for her, but she scoot away, "Ophelia, please…I'm still the same person that's always loved you. I will _never_ hurt you, never. Just please understand that it's my nature,"

Ophelia looked over at him, "It's just…it's one thing just hearing it by mouth but witnessing it happen right in front of you can be a different story," she said, beginning to relax.

Sylar went to reach for her again and this time she let him; he wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay baby…I won't do it again in front of you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Ophelia sat in his embrace, wrapping her arms around him, "Move his body; I don't want to see it,"

Sylar nodded and then got up to clean up the mess that he had made. He threw James' dead body into the dumpster outside the apartment complex and then returned to see Ophelia cleaning up and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Sylar, concerned

"I'm going home. I have to explain to my parents that my fiancée is dead and I have a new boyfriend," she said, smiling

Sylar gave a cheeky smile, "Okay, I'll stay here and wait for your return…so we can finish what we started last night,"

Ophelia smiled as she opened the door, "Yes, of course,"

Sylar smiled again as she left and then stood in the middle of the living room as Ophelia left; finally things were falling to place.


End file.
